My Love in School
by babyewook
Summary: About School Life/YeWook/GS/Chapter1/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love in School**

Author: yws411

Cast: YeWook couple & other cast.

Rate : T.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, etc.

Disclaimer: YeWook milik mereka sendiri.

Warning: Typo(s), GS, etc.

└Chapter 1┘

Ryeowook Pov

"Ryeowookkkk! ini sudah jam 8 pagi, mau sampai kapan kamu tidur!" ku dengar eomma ku berteriak dari lantai dasar.

"ne, sebentar lagi eomma."

"kalau kau tidak bangun,, semua bonekamu, eomma buang!" teriak eommaku untuk ke-dua kalinya. Dan teriakan nya membuatku terkejut, karena eomma membawa persoalan ini ke boneka-boneka kesayanganku.

"mwo?! Ne, baiklah eomma, Wookie sudah bangun kok!"

Cepat-cepat aku melesak ke kamar mandi, daripada melihat boneka-bonekaku akan tewas di buat eomma.

Oh iya,, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kepada kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeo Wook, kalian juga bisa memanggilku Wookie kok. Aku anak dari Kim Young Woon dan Park Jung Soo. Aku sekolah di Seoul High School dan sekarang aku kelas 11.

"Eomma, selamat pagii!" seruku sambil memeluk eomma-ku.

"Aigoo, anak eomma ini manja sekali ne. kkkk~ ne selamat pagi anak eomma yang imut!" jawab eomma sambil menggoda ku.

"Ishh,, eomma membuatku malu saja." Jawab-ku.

"Aissh,, kalian melupakan ku." Seru namja —Appa― dengan wajah cemberut. Dan itu membuat ku ingin tertawa, melihat ekspresi appa-ku itu.

"Hahaha,, wajah appa lucu.. ne appa Wookie yang paling tampan, selamat pagii!" seruku sambil berlari memeluk appa-ku.

"Baiklahh, sudah siap acara peluk-pelukannya, sekarang ayo kita sarapan!" kata eomma-ku

"Baiklah, eomma. Hehe" jawab-ku dengan cengiran khas-ku.

.

.

.

"Wookie!" teriak seseorang dari belakang dan panggilan itu membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Aisshh, bisa tidak sih jangan teriak di belakang-ku!" omel-ku kepada teman sebangku-ku―Sungmin―

"Hehehe, mianhae Wookie-ah" jawab Sungmin dengan cengiran imutnya dan tanda peace di tangan nya.

"Ne, Minnie-ah" jawab-ku seadanya.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafnya, aku traktirin makan di kantin. Mau tidak?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Whoaa! Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin!" seru-ku dengan keras.

"Kalau soal makanan pasti langsung semangat, ckck" jawab Sungmin.

"Hahaha"

Memang kalau soal makanan aku pasti semangat, apalagi kalau di traktirin, kkk~

.

.

.

"hah?! Aku sudah kenyang, Minnie-ah! Gomawo ne." seru-ku berterima kasih kepada Sungmin.

"Ne, cheonma Wookie-ah" jawab Sungmin.

"Wookie-ah, kajja kita ke kelas"

"Ne, kajja!"

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah, pelajaran hari ini, rata-rata membosankan ne~" ucap-ku kepada Sungmin.

"Ne, Wookie, kau benar. Hari membosankann!" jawab Sungmin dengan membenarkan ucapanku.

"Eh, Jung songsaengnim masuk!" teriak chingudeul-ku di belakang.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk Yesung-shi." Ucap Jung songsaengnim.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Kim Jong Woon imnida. Kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung. Saya murid pindahan dari Incheon. Mohon bantuannya chingudeul~." Ucap namja yang bernama Yesung sambil membungkuk kan badannya.

"Whoaa~ Minnie, namja itu tampan sekali~." Ucapku

"Ia, dia tampan sekali Wookie." Ucap seungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Nanti-ku aduh kan kepada Kyuhyun, baru tau!" ancamku kepada Sungmin. Dan ancaman itu membuat Sungmin takut dan membulatkan matanya. Ekspresi itu membuat Sungmin lucu dan imut, hihi.

"Mwo?! Aku kan hanya memuji namja itu. Kalau sempat kau member itahu kepada Kyu, aku tidak mau jadi teman-mu." Ancam si Sungmin dan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Ne, ancaman-mu sungguh mengerikan." Jawab-ku sambil mempoutkan bibir-ku.

"hehe, mian ne."

"ne, Minnie-ah."

.

.

.

Yesung Pov

"Annyeong Haseyo, Kim Jong Woon imnida. Kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung. Saya murid pindahan dari Incheon. Mohon bantuannya chingudeul~."

Hari ini, hari pertama aku di sekolah baru. Sekolah yang cukup bagus. Aku pindah ke kota ini, karena mengituti orang tua-ku di seoul yang bekerja di perusahaan Kim Crop.

"Baiklah Yesung-shi, silakan duduk di bangku paling pojok di samping Kyuhyun-shi." Kata Jung seongsaengnim.

"ne, seongsaengnim." Jawab-ku sambil menuju ke tempat duduk di sebelah namja yang Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal ne." kata namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil menjabat tangan-ku.

" Ne, salam kenal. Oh iya, Kyuhyun-shi sudah menggenal-ku kan?" Tanya-ku kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Yesung-shi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jangan formal seperti itu, panggil saja Yesung tanpa embel-embel shi, itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan di telinga ku"

"Ne, Yesung. Kau juga jangan memangilku dengan embel-embel shi"

"Ne"

Bel pun berbunyi. Aku mau menuju ke kantin, tapi aku tidak tau tempat nya dimana. Aishh, menyebalkan sekali-_-

"Kyu, kau bisa tunjukkan dimana kantin?" Tanya-ku kepada Kyu dan di anggukan kepala bertanda jawaban iya dari Kyu.

Kami berjalan ke kantin dan di sana Kyuhyun menyapa kedua yeoja mungil dan manis itu.

"Oh iya Yesung, perkenalkan ini Yeojachingu-ku, nama nya Lee Sungmin dan ini teman-ku Kim Ryeowook"

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida."

DEGG!

.

.

.

TBC^^

mianhae kalau jelek, baru belajar^^

review please...

thanKYU^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love in School**

Author: babyewook

Cast: YeWook couple & other cast.

Rate : T.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, etc.

Disclaimer: YeWook milik mereka sendiri.

Warning: Typo(s), GS, etc.

.

└Chapter 2┘

.

DEG!

Astaga! Ada apa dengan jantung ku ini. Kenapa berdetak sangat kencang, aigoo. Bagaimana kalau yeoja manis ini mendengar suara detak jantung-ku. arrgghh,, Menyebalkan sekali!

"Waeyo? Yesung-shi?" Tanya yeoja manis ―Ryeowook― sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan membuatnya terlihat polos, imut, cantik dan manis. /

"A-ani, Ryeowook-shi. Gwenchanayo." Ucap-ku sambil terbatah-batah dan frustasi saat melihat dia bertingkah aegyo.

"Oh, ne." lalu dengan wajah polosnya dia menganguk-anguk kepala-nya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup acara perkenalan dirinya, aku sudah mulai lapar nihh~" lalu Kyu berjalan ke kantin, dan aku ditinggal sendirian.

"Yakkk! Kyu tunggu aku!" aku ingin sekali memukul dan meninju wajah sok cool nya itu.

Kami-pun berjalan ke kantin dan memesan makanan yang kami inginkan. Dan menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting di kantin.

TEET TEEET….

Saat mendengar bell berbunyi yang sangat nyaring, kami masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan saat pelajaran Lee seongsaengnim, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran yang amat ku sukai―Kimia―, di kepala-ku yang biasanya hanya di penuhi oleh reaksi-reaksi, rumus, molekul,unsur-unsur. Dan sekarang, hanya dipenuhi dengan yeoja mungil, membayangkan mata caramel-nya, hidung mancung-nya, pipi-nya yang tirus, rambut-nya cokelat sebahu dan jangan kita lupakan bibir nya merah muda yang sangat mengoda itu, astaga aku sudah menjadi namja yang mesum gara-gara yeoja itu.

"Yesung-shi, kerjakan soal itu di papan tulis." Perintah Lee seongsaengnim, dan perintahnya seperti angin yang berlalu bagi-ku saat ini.

"Yesung-shi!" teriak Lee seongsaengnim sambil mengebrakkan mejanya dan membuat-ku terkejut.

"Ne, seongsaengnim?" aku melihat wajah seongsaengnim-ku, wajahnya me-merah marah kepada-ku. Apa salah-ku sampai dia marah kepada-ku.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku perintahkan kepada mu?" Tanya Lee seongsaengnim kepada-ku.

"Bagaimana ini aku tidak mendengar apa yang di perintah seongsaengnim kepada-ku" aku mengutuk diri-ku karena tidak mendengar apa yang dia bilang di meja guru di depan sana.

"A-ani, seongsaengnim, mianhae." sesal-ku kepada Lee seongsaengnim.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau, ku maafkan, kalau kau mengulanginnya hal ini lagi, maka kau akan berdiri di lapangan selama 2 jam pelajaran! Arra?"

"Ne, arraso seongsaengnim." Untung Lee seongsaengnim tidak menghukum-ku di lapangan, bisa-bisa harga diri-ku jatuh.

TEETTT TEEET…

Saat bel berbunya, Aku dan Kyu berjalan ke perpustakaan. Di sana aku meminjam buku soal materi pelajaran yang akan di ujian-kan. Saat aku dan Kyu sudah mengambil buku yang ingin kami membawa pulang atau pinjam, kami berdua pun kembali ke kelas.

"Woy! apa yang tadi kau lamunkan, eoh?" Tanya Kyu sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah-ku. Aku terlihat seperti uke yang mau di cium oleh seme nya. Itu sangat menjijikan!

"Aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa! Bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku?!" jika aku bilang, aku melamunkan yeoja mungil itu. Bisa-bisa si ember bocor ini menceritakan nya kepada yeojachingunya dan yeoja mungil itu. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menyanyakan hal itu lagi" Kyuhyun mengerutu pelan sambil mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Haha !

.

.

.

TEETT TEETTT….

Aku berjalan keluar dari pagar sekolah dan aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang, saat aku melihat yeoja manis itu berjalan di gang dekat rumah-ku. Aku datang dan langsung menyapanya.

"Annyeong, Ryeowook-shi." sapa-ku kepada yeoja itu.

"Annyeong, Yesung- shi. Jangan formal begitu, pangil saja Wookie. Oh iya. Kenapa kau jalan ke gang ini? Apa rumah mu ada di dekat gang sini, ne?" tanyanya kepada-ku.

"Ne, kau juga jangan formal begitu ya, haha. Rumah–ku ada di dekat gang sini. Kau juga tinggal di gang sini, ne?" aku menjawab dan bertanya kepada yeoja manis ini.

Dia menganguk kan kepala bertanda jawaban 'iya' kalu dia tinggal di dekat gang sini.

Aku dan Wookie berjalan sambil berbicara banyak hal tentang kami berdua, mulai dari hobi kami, hal yang kami sukai dll, saat kami berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Wookie. Aku melihat rumah-nya yang sederhana namun nyaman untuk di tempati.

"Yesung, mau mampir ke rumah-ku?" ucapnya sambil mempersilakan diri-ku masuk ke rumah-nya.

"oh, tidak usah, aku sudah mau pulang kok. Sudah dulu ya. Annyeong!" tolak ku halus dan aku berpamitan pulang kepada Wookie sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan-ku kepadanya

"Ne, annyeong! Hati-hati di jalan ya." Dia juga membalas-ku dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan-nya. Saat da sudah masuk ke rumah-nya, aku pun segera pulang ke rumah-ku.

"Annyeong, eomma!" aku memasuki rumah-ku sambil melepaskan sepatu, kaus kaki, dasi dan ransel-ku.

"Annyeong, anak eomma yang paling tampan. Bagaimana hari pertama-mu di sekolah? Apa sudah mendapatkan chingu baru? Atau yeojachingu eoh?" Eomma menyapa-ku sambil memberikan pertanyaan yang sangat banyak, dan tunggu dulu! Yeojachingu? Aissh, eomma menyebalkan.

"Hari pertama-ku sekolah sangat menyenangkan eomma, aku sudah memiliki chingu namanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Dan aku belum mempunyai yeojachingu di sana, eomma!" kata-ku pada kalimat yang terakhir dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Aishh, kenapa sih?! Eomma menanyakkan tentang yeojachingu kepada-ku.

"Jinjja? Kau belum punya memiliki yeojachingu di sana?" eomma bertanya sambil menggoda-ku. Dan aku jamin wajah-ku ini pasti me-merah. Argghh,, eomma hari ini sangat menyebalkan!

"Ne, eomma. Aku benar-benar belum mempunyai yeojachingu di sana." Aku menjawab pertanyaan eomma ku dengan sabar. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku memiliki eomma yang cantik seperti Cinderella, tetapi sifat-nya bertolak belakang dengan Cinderella.

"Bukti-nya, wajah-mu me-merah. Ayo lah menggaku?!" seru eomma-ku saat meilhat wajah-ku yang kini me-merah, Karena menahan malu sekaligus marah.

"Ani, sungguh eomma, aku tidak berbohong!" aku menjawab dengan sabar dan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Eomma mengalah. Sekarang kau mandi, dan segera turun ke bawah, dan untuk makan malam." Perintah eomma-ku, dan aku hanya menuruti perkataan eomma-ku yang tersayang dan sekaligus menyebalkan ini. Haha!

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Hahh! Mandi itu membuat-ku terasa lebih segar dan ringan." Yesung yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan berbicara sendiri, entah kepada siap dia berbicara.

Yesung-pun turun dari lantai ke-2 menuju ke lantai paling dasar.

"Hari ini, apa yang eomma masak?" Yesung bertanya kepada eomma-nya.

"Eomma memasak, nasi goreng, bullgogi dan kimchi"

"Wahh! Masakan hari ini enak sekali. Oh iya, appa kenapa belum pulang?" Yesung memuji masakan eomma-nya sambil menanyakan appa-nya.

"Appa, hari ini pulang sedikit malam, jadi hari ini kita makan berdua saja." Eomma Yesung menjawab sambil membawa mangkuk makanan untuk di taruh ke meja.

"oh,, kajja kita makan eomma."

"Makan-nya pelan-pelan Yesung-ie."

"Ne, eomma!"

.

.

.

Matahari yang cerah di pagi hari membangunkan si Ryeowook dari mimpi indah-nya.

"aishh! Kenapa cepat sekali pagi hari datang! Padahal aku seperti baru saja tidur saja." Gerutu yeoja manis―Ryeowook― saat melihat langit begitu cepat cerah.

Ryeowook pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera melesak ke dalam kamar mandi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai baju seragam sekolah-nya sambil membawa ransel-nya di atas meja belajar-nya, dia pun turun ke bawah, mencari eomma, appa dan makanan-nya.

"Pagi eomma, Pagi appa." sapa Ryeowook dengan senyuman ceria-nya kepada eomma dan appa-nya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan-nya.

"Pagi, anak eomma." Eomma Ryeowook menjawab sapaan dari anak semata wayang-nya itu dengan senyuman Malaikat-nya.

"Pagi juga, anak appa." Appa Ryeowook menjawab sapaan dari anak-nya tetapi tidak mengalihkan tatapan-nya dari Koran.

"Baiklah! Mari kita sarapan!" Eomma Ryeowook memerintahkan anak dan suami-nya untuk makan.

"Ne Eomma-Yeobo." Jawab mereka serentak dan memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan ke Halte Bus, setelah sampai dia pun duduk di kursi Halte Bus sambil menunggu Bus yang biasa di tumpangi datang. Bus pun mulai datang, saat dia masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak-nya dari belakang.

"Kau?!"

"eh?"

TBC^^

Mian ceritanya mulai gaje nihh, hehe

AmuHinaChan: hehe, memang banyak typo, chingu. Gomawo^^, ne ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo review nya^^

FikaClouds: hehe biar ceritanya-sedikit seruu, hihi. Ini sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, walaupun dikit. Gomawo riviewnya^^

Young Minn Kim: ne, aku ngerti kok apa yang kamu maksud. Gomawo atas saran dan riviewnya^^

Vianni Kim's: gomawo memang tema-nya tentang anak sekolahan gitu:) ne ini sudah lanjut dan uda lebih panjang walaupun dikit. hehe. gomawo atas riviewnya^^

LynaYeoja YWS: ud next kok. Ud update walaupun gk kilat, hehe. Gomawo riveiw nya^^


End file.
